Besos No deseados
by Green Star Evans
Summary: Black Star está enamorado, y piensa que la mejor manera de declararse es besando a su amada, pero antes necesita practicar un poco. Tsubaki accede a ayudarlo, pero no puede soportarlo más, él no la quería, y esos besos eran Besos No deseados.


**~Besos deseados~**

Black Star suspiró. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya había pensado en como declararse, pero el problema era, ¿lo haría bien?...Jamás había besado a nadie en la boca...necesitaba alguien con quien practicar...¿Y quién mejor que su compañera?Su arma, alguien que siempre lo ayudaría y estaría con él.

…

-Tsubaki...-lo llamó él.

-¿Si?-preguntó ella, apartando la vista de su libro y quedándose medio-embobada y sonrojada levemente al ver los preciosos ojos verdes de él, mirándola fijamente, con poca distancia entre los dos.

-Tsubaki, ¿te puedo besar?-preguntó él.

-¿Eh?-preguntó ella, sonrojándose más.

-Tsubaki, ¿te puedo dar un beso?-preguntó él, acercándose un poco más a ella.

-P-pero...-dijo ella, nerviosa.

-Tsubaki...si no te doy un beso yo...¿me das un beso tú?-preguntó él, rozando sus labios con los de ella.

Tsubaki se sonrojó más, comenzó a temblar un poco, y lentamente asintió.

Black Star sonrió y se acercó más, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos y disfrutó de ese beso tan deseado...

Los dos se separaron un poco sonrojados.

Al separarse, Tsubaki sonrió y Black Star preguntó:

-¿Qué tal?¿Te gustó?

Tsubaki asintió sonriendo.

-¡Perfecto, gracias!-dijo él sonriente.

-B-Black Star...¿p-por qué me besaste?-preguntó ella, sonriente.

-Ah si. Es que quería declararme besando a una chica, pero quería practicar antes...-dijo él.

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki.

-Gracias por dejarme practicar contigo Tsubaki -dijo él, sonriendo, y se marchó.

"¿P-practicar conmigo? Entonces...¿él no me ama?...Solo quiere practicar conmigo para irse con otra...Claro...¿Cómo va a enamorarse él de mi? De una flor sin aroma...una flor inútil..." pensó Tsubaki, triste. "Soy una estúpida por pensar que él podría enamorarse de mi..." pensó ella.

Una lágrima cayó por su mejilla. Ella se la limpió, y se fue a dormir.

…

**~Al día siguiente~**

-Tsubaki...-la llamó él.

Tsubaki lo miró.

-Bueno...lo del otro día...¿Podríamos practicar otra vez? Es que querría declararme esta tarde...-dijo Black Star, un poco sonrojado, mientras se revolvía un poco su revoltoso pelo.

Tsubaki asintió, triste.

Black Star se acercó a ella poco a poco, juntando sus labios con los de ella.

Tsubaki cerró los ojos. Intentó disfrutar de ese beso, pero no pudo.

Black Star solo la estaba utilizando.

Al separarse, Black Star preguntó:

-¿Qué tal?

Ella asintió, con una sonrisa, falsa, por supuesto.

Black Star sonrió, después se dio cuenta de una cosa y preguntó:  
-Tsubaki, cuando una mujer y un hombre se besan, ¿Dónde quiere la mujer que ponga sus manos el hombre?  
Tsubaki pensó un poco, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Supongo que con una mano podrías acariciarle el pelo, y con la otra, acercarla más a ti...

-¿Así?-preguntó él, mientras la besaba otra vez, y con la mano izquierda la rodeaba, acercándola más a él, y con la derecha, le acariciaba el pelo.

Los dos se separaron y Tsubaki dijo:

-Si...

Black Star sonrió y preguntó:  
-¿Del 1 al 10?

-¿Eh?-preguntó Tsubaki, después, al darse cuenta añadió:

-¿Siete?

-¿Siete?-preguntó Black Star, no muy contento.

Tsubaki rió nerviosamente, pero Black Star le agarró la mano, la empujó contra él y la besó, intentando así, subir su nota.

Al separarse, Tsubaki, un poco embobada por ese beso tan mejorado, dijo:

-Nueve...

Black Star seguía un poco descontento por su nota, así que la volvió a besar, de una forma apasionada, cosa que a Tsubaki le encantó.

Los dos se separaron un poco, pero Black Star la besó otra vez, quería seguir mejorando, su beso a su amada debía ser el mejor.

Después de un ratito así, Tsubaki sonrió y dijo:

-Diez...

Black Star sonrió y se quedó un rato mirándola, y ella mirándolo, era como un cuento...pero ella volvió rápido a la dura y triste realidad:  
Él no la quería, solo la estaba utilizando para llegar a otra chica. Y si él lo conseguía, la abandonaría. Todo el tiempo que Tsubaki había dedicado para llegar a su corazón, fue inútil, porque ahora llega una nueva chica, y en menos de 5 minutos la echa.

No pudo evitar soltar una lágrima, y 3 más siguieron a esta, deslizándose por su mejilla.

Black Star lo notó y preguntó:

-Tsubaki, ¿estás bien?

Tsubaki negó con la cabeza y se fue corriendo a su habitación.

Allí, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el filo de la cama, tapándose la cara con las manos y comenzando a llorar en silencio.

Alguien llamó a la puerta, y al no escuchar respuesta, abrió y se sentó a su lado.

-Tsubaki...¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Black Star.

Tsubaki se quitó las manos de la cara y dijo:

-Porque yo...porque yo te quiero y tú solo me estás utilizando para conquistar a otra chica...y eso me duele...

Black Star sonrió, puso sus manos en las mejillas de ella y la miró fijamente. Después se fue acercando poco a poco.

Tsubaki sabía lo que Black Star quería hacer, así que dijo:

-Black Star, no es un buen momen...

-Shh...-la interrumpió él, poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

Ella calló, él apartó su dedo y le dio un beso.

Al separarse, ninguno dijo nada.

Black Star sonrió y dijo:

-Yo también...

Tsubaki no dijo nada, no entendía bien.

Black Star le aclaró:

-Quería tener mi primer beso contigo...además, si te besaba, darías TU opinión, y entonces sabría si podía besarte o no...

Tsubaki lo miró un rato, y preguntó:  
-Entonces...¿me amas?

Black Star se acercó más a ella y le dijo:

-Más de lo que tú piensas...-y la besó, acariciándole el pelo con una mano y rodeándola con la otra, besándola apasionadamente, como ella le había enseñado.

Tsubaki sonrió para sí y comenzó a llorar un poco, esta vez, de felicidad.

Al separarse, manteniendo la poca distancia, volvieron a juntar sus labios.

Se sentían tan bien.

Al separarse, definitivamente, Tsubaki dijo:

-te quiero...

-Lo sé...-dijo él, y la abrazó, tumbándose en la cama de ella.

-Yo también te quiero...-añadió después, y los dos se tumbaron.

Tsubaki lo miró, él la miró y los dos se fueron acercando, poco a poco, mientas juntaban sus labios y se daban su primer beso, porque los anteriores, se pueden considerar...Besos No deseados...

_FIN_  
Weeeeeee

otro fic más.

Ya llevo...*cuenta con los dedos*...

…

Error 404

Información Not Found..

-Esto...¿Patata?-mareada.


End file.
